1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to microcapsules with a liquid core, and in particular, composite nickel and copper coatings containing capsules with liquid lubricating oil cores. Further embodiments relate to methods of preparing composite nickel and copper coatings containing capsules with liquid lubricating oil cores. Additional embodiments relate to application of composite nickel and copper coatings containing capsules with liquid lubricating oil cores on steel threaded connections as a dope-free coating for lubrication and wear-resistance that can be environmentally friendly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The synthesis of composite coatings by incorporation of particles in electrodeposited metals has attracted scientific and technological interest since the late 1960s. This interest was fueled by the applications of composite coatings with improved material properties such as wear resistance, lubrication, or corrosion resistance.
The composite coatings which have so far found wide industrial applications have generally contained solid particles such as SiC and Al2O3. However, several publications on the incorporation of liquid-containing microcapsules into metal matrices have also appeared recently in the literature. Liquid microcapsules synthesis provides a new opportunity for the application of composite coatings in the protective treatment of metal surfaces. The combination of microencapsulation with traditional coating technology offers a completely new approach to surface functionalization.
These coatings can exhibit good tribological and/or anti-corrosive properties depending on the liquid core used such as lubricating oil, corrosion inhibitors, healants and resin. The electrolytic co-deposition of metals with microcapsules provides excellent wear resistance, corrosion resistance, and self-repairing characteristics, these being due to the release of the core materials from the liquid microcapsules.